sisterwivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspyn Thompson
|Row 3 title = Parents: |Row 3 info = Kody Brown (father) Christine Brown (mother) |Row 4 title = Siblings: |Row 4 info = 7 brothers and 10 sisters |Row 5 title = Spouse(s): |Row 5 info = Mitch Thompson (June 17, 2018 - present) }}Aspyn Kristine Thompson (née Brown) (born March 14, 1995) is the daughter of Kody Brown and Christine Brown. She is the second child for Kody and the first for Christine. Early life Aspyn Brown was born on March 14, 1995, to Kody Brown and Christine Brown (née Allred). She was the couple's first child, and they went on to have five more children after her. Aspyn's father has four total wives, and she has twelve half-siblings from those marriages. Aspyn was raised in Lehi, Utah, until she was seventeen years old, at which point her family moved to Las Vegas, Nevada. Career Education Aspyn is currently a student at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas. It is unknown what she is studying. She is a member of Alpha Xi Delta. Television In August of 2010, it was announced that Aspyn's family would be the subject of a TLC drama titled Sister Wives. The show would chronicle the lives of their polygamist lifestyle, which was illegal in Utah at the time of the show's release. Sister Wives aired on September 26, 2010. As of August 25, 2017, eleven seasons have been released with no official premiere date listed for season twelve. Aspyn is often featured on this show. Personal life As a teen, Aspyn had a crush on Mitch Thompson, a boy she went to church with. They went different directions during their college years, before reconnecting at a rally in Utah. After that rally, she decided to call him, and the two started dating. On December 30, 2017, Aspyn was in Seattle with Mitch while they were visiting his mother. He took her on a walk by the waterfront before the two were planning to have dinner, and he proposed. She responded saying, "I was so happy, I said yes immediately and pulled him up to kiss me before he could even put on the ring". Aspyn married Mitch on June 17, 2018, at La Caille in Sandy, Utah. The couple did not have a bridal party, but Aspyn's sister Truely was a flower girl, along with ten of Mitch's nieces. Aspyn wore a satin and beaded dress by Alfred Angelo for the ceremony, which was held outside with a view of the mountains as the backdrop. The 400-person reception was held inside the chateau-style restaurant’s greenhouse. As a nod to Mitch’s Scottish heritage, his mother made hats for all four of Brown’s mothers, while both fathers wore kilts. For their vows, they wrote their own messages and did not exchange rings since they’ve already been wearing them for some time. They also chose to have a handfasting ceremony, a Celtic tradition in which couples bind their hands together during the wedding to symbolize their connection and devotion to one another. Gallery Aspyn-Engaged.jpg Aspyn-Engaged1.jpg Aspyn-Wedding1.jpg Aspyn-Wedding2.jpg Aspyn-Wedding3.jpg Aspyn-Wedding4.jpg Aspyn-Wedding5.jpg Aspyn-Wedding6.jpg Aspyn-Wedding7.jpg Aspyn-Wedding8.jpg Category:Brown Family Category:Kody Category:Christine Category:Girls Category:Adult Children